1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for obtaining and providing road traffic information.
2. Background Art
With the advancement in digital signal processing and communications technology, radio and TV broadcasts are in the process of being digitized. In addition, a digital broadcast can provide various information as well as audio and video contents, such as news, stock, weather, traffic information, etc. are a few examples.
In particular, the necessity for traffic information is constantly increasing with the increased number of vehicles in downtown areas, the number of vehicles during holidays, and so on. Accordingly, methods for providing traffic information as auxiliary information via a satellite or terrestrial broadcast are under development.
In addition, traffic information requires a standard format, because traffic information receiving terminals made by different manufacturers need to be able to receive and interpret the broadcast traffic information in the same way.